


Bored rich people at a party

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gargoyles (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Or should that be bored rich heroes and villains at a party





	Bored rich people at a party

David Xanatos from Gargoyles, Lex Luther from smallville(or wherever), Seto Kaiba from Yugioh, Tony Stark from the Iron man movies and Bruce Wane from either the Nolan movies or the animated series (and any other rich character from a fandom I can remember) are all a some high class party, all secretly bored out of their minds. Then some high tech thieves try to crash the party to rob/kidnap the people there. Cue the assembled heroes and villains to fight off the intruders while not letting on to the other guests their combined badassery.

This would be a good excuse for all sorts of shenanigans but I'm coming up blank when I try to think of details.

I’ll never write this not only because I don’t have an ending or even a plot but also because I don’t think I could actually write any of these characters convincingly.


End file.
